


And the Stars Shine Brighter

by littlebluewhiskey (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebluewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He inks his skin to tell a story, cries himself to sleep to relieve the pain and somehow, Harry thinks he's going to die on the inside soon. </p><p>Or where Harry loves Louis and after Harry comes back from a run, Louis shows him how much he loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Stars Shine Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: ) This is literally the first thing smut - type thing that I've written. Fuck my life.  
> Also, my first post on here, so leave kudos? or whatever there called. I have no idea. Bear with me.
> 
> Twitter: beautifulh0ran  
> Instagram: asdjklarry
> 
> Follow if you want but whatevs. (◡‿◡✿)

**And the Stars Shine Brighter**

Harry jolts awake by a loud clap of thunder, lighting up the room before plunging back into darkness. His heart's beating faster than a pair of helicopter blades and he places a hand over his bare chest, listening to the frantic _thumpthumpthumpthump._ Another bolt of thunder sounds and Harry quickly shoves the covers off his boxer-clad body and stumbles into Louis's room. Harry pauses for a moment, admiring the beautiful sleeping human being (or angel, he thinks) and gently lowers himself down onto the bed and pulls the covers up to his chin. Harry closes his eyes and falls asleep promptly. Louis turns around to face Harry, wide and very much awake. He knew that there had been a storm coming and knew Harry hated thunderstorms and somehow always ended up in his bed. Another crash of thunder echo's throughout the air and Harry flinches in his sleep and tries to bury himself under the covers. Louis silently laughs and pulls Harry towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Harry snuffles (god, Louis could die right now) and nuzzles his face into Louis chest, a cute purring sound rumbling from him. Louis swears Harry is part kitten.

 

Harry groans when he hears his alarm clock going off and reaches out a hand to swat it when he hits something warm and solid. Frowning, he cracks his eyes open and gasps. Why was he on Louis chest?! Oh yeah, the storm. Grinning stupidly, Harry gazes at his best friend, thinks how amazing he looks, hair disheveled, mouth open wide, letting little puffs of breath escape. Harry eases himself off the bed, watching Louis's face for any sign that he's going to wake up and ambles back into his own bedroom. He picks up the cover that he kicked off from the floor and places it back on his bed. Harry shimmies into a pair of old worn jogging bottoms and his Jack Wills sweater, smiling because it's been god knows how long since he last wore it. He ruffles his hair and walks downstairs, stuffing his feet into his florescent yellow trainers (Louis insists that there ' _fucking horrible'_ but what does he know? Plus there super comfy) and picks up a banana. He slowly peels it and takes a large bite, looking in each of the draws in the kitchen because for god sake, Louis must have moved his notepad again and _aha_ there it is. He rips a page out and picks up the pink sparkly gel pen (he never questioned why Louis had a sparkly pink gel pen and doesn't plan on asking anytime soon) and scribbles out a barely eligible note to Louis. He pats his pocket to make sure he has his phone in case Louis rings him and walks out the door, breathing in the cold refreshing air, filling his lungs wonderfully.

 

**Lou, gone for a run. Be back soon. Haz xx**

Louis sets the paper back down and pads over to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and stepping on his tip-toes to reach the mugs in the tops shelves. Damn things. When he finally gets one, Louis chucks in a Yorkshire Tea teabag and when the kettle flicks off, pours the scalding water and adds the milk. Louis takes his tea into the living room and takes a seat on the couch, thinking. Thinking of ways to show to Harry that he loves him as much as Harry does. Yes, he is all too aware of Harry crush on him, after all, he and Harry _were_ the closest out of all the boys. Suddenly, the most spectacular idea pops into Louis head and he grins, sipping on his tea. _Get ready, Harry._

 

When Harry returns from his walk, he's sweaty and smelly and all he wants to do is take a shower and maybe take a nap. That however, does not happen. When he walks in the first thing he sees is a cup of tea on the coffee table and the couch's pillows all in the wrong place. Harry grimaces and shuffles over, fluffing up the pillows and putting them in the correct place and order (Louis says he had OCD but Harry just likes things to be in their correct place is all). Harry kicks of his trainers and watches as they land at the bottom of the stairs. He knows he should probably move them because he knows he going to end up falling over them but screw it. Harry walks upstairs, his giant long legs that seem to span on for miles, taking three stairs a time. When he's in his room he chucks the shirt on the floor and strips to his boxers, sticking his tongue out at the sweat dripping down his back, soaking into the back of his boxers. He slips into his and Louis's shared bedroom and turns the shower on, waits for an appropriate amount of time for the water to hotten up and steps inside. The hot water feels like heaven on his sore muscles, slowly working out the kinks. Harry moans softly and grabs the strawberry shampoo that he insisted Louis buy because it made his curls extra bouncy and well, why the hell not? Harry loves this; washing his hair. Loves washing out the dirt and grease and likes the wonderful sweet smell that makes it's way up his nose. Suddenly, the curtain is pulled back to reveal a very naked Louis Tomlinson.

"Louis?!" Harry squeaks, turning so Louis couldn't see his _thing_ anymore. Louis smirks to himself and climbs inside.

"Hello, love. Good run?" He asks, completely unabashed, reaching around Harry to grab the body wash. Harry feels like he's about to combust because Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson is _naked_ and looking at him in a way that makes Harry feel hot all over.

"Um, I, uh..." He stutters as Louis breaths hotly onto his neck. Then, Louis does something completely unexpected. He kisses his neck. Like, with his lips. Harry's breath hitches.

"Shh." Is all Louis says before he places his hands on Harry's chest and leans up to press his lips on his. Harry smiles into it and it doesn't take more than a few seconds before Louis feels a large hand cupping the back of his head. Harry feels like he's on cloud 9 and he's about to float away into another galaxy and all he's doing a _kissing_ Louis. God. He feels a soft tongue pushing passed his lips and he opens his mouth, moaning as Louis dominates him. Louis tugs Harry down so that they are chest to chest under the warm spray of the shower. With the heat of the water and the heat of their bodies pressed together, Harry's sweltering but he's finding it too hard to care.

Louis pushes him harder against the shower wall, so their bodies are completely aligned. Louis' hands scrape up and down Harry's back, pressing his fingertips into the taut flesh there.

Harry's clinging onto Louis shoulders, desperate needy whimpers escaping his lips.

"Did you plan this?" He manages to get out, gasping softly.

Louis mocks an innocent look before grinning against Harry's now swollen lips. "Maybe, maybe not." Harry shakes his head, laughing.

"C'mon, let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" Louis asks, pecking Harry on the lips, leaning around him and switching the shower off. Harry makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, feeling himself getting hard. He was already half way there because of Louis amazing kissing skills, but now Louis words were defiantly kicking it up.

"Yes, yes - fuck, let's go." Louis leads them both out and wraps a large fluffy towel around them and guides Harry into the bedroom, watching fondly as Harry stumbles and breathlessly giggles. When his knees hit the bed, Louis removes the towel and gently pushes Harry onto the bed. He's on his back and it's the perfect position to watch as Louis sun-kissed body moves and the muscles in his stomach, thighs and arms flex as he climbs up on the bed and slots his body between Harry's spread legs like a jigsaw. He slowly rocks his hips and Harry's eyes flutter and his breath hitches. Louis keeps rocking gently and leans down, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry kisses back, feeling butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach. Louis is being so gentle and he can practically feel the love pouring of Louis in waves and it makes him feel something he's never felt before. Suddenly, Louis removes his lips from Harry's and scoots down the mattress, kissing down Harry's stomach and sucking little love bites into the slight dips between Harry's muscles.

"Do you have - stuff?" He asks, lifting his head, lips inches from Harry's cock. Harry moaned as he felt Louis hot breath and nodded frantically.

"Lube in the draw. I don't - no condom." He said, bucking his hips up, the head on his cock brushing against Louis lips. He whines as Louis scampers over to his draw and pulls out a brand new bottle of lube, raising an eyebrow at Harry but doesn't say anything. He tosses the lube up by Harry's head and jumps back on the bed, wasting no time in wrapping his lips around Harry's cock.

Harry fists the sheets, keening loudly as Louis circles the base of his cock tightly with his thumb and middle finger because if he hadn't he would have come and he is so not ready to come yet. Louis sinks further down and Harry almost sobs when he feels the tip of his cock against Louis throat. Harry's head is spinning and then to make things worse, Louis fucking moans around him, sending delicious tingles up and down Harry's spine.

"Lou - I'm gonna - ah!" Is all the warning Louis needs before he begins sucking with a new vigour and Harry comes straight down his throat, hips jerking erratically.

 Louis is kissing him, sliding his tongue against Harry's, brushing it against the roof his  mouth, letting Harry taste himself. It seems to turn him on even more, letting out high pitched keens and whimpers as Louis assaults his mouth.

"Fuck me." Harry breaths out desperately, digging his nails into Louis back. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck m-" He cuts off when he feels his bum being spread and a slicked up finger presses to his entrance. He gasps a little, spreads his legs more. Louis gently draws tight circles, feels Harry spasm underneath him and _fuck_ \- if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life then he doesn't know what is. He presses his lips to Harry's enthusiastically, slips his tongue in to distract him against the burn and presses a second finger in along side the first. Harry groans quietly, a little in pain but not much because he's already done this to himself a couple of times but he decides Louis fingers defiantly feel better than his own.

"God, Harry - you're so tight." Louis says, thrusting his fingers, twisting them to stretch Harry out some more. He adds a third one, feels his fingers brush something soft and Harry is crying out, hole tightening around him. Louis kisses him once more, removing his fingers, watches with fascination as Harry's hole clenches around thin air and he hurries to coat his cock with the lube.

He lines himself up, one hand on Harry's hip, the other on his red, angry cock. Harry gently sets his hand on Louis hand on his hip, smiling dopeily up at him. Louis feels his breath hitch because _Jesus fucking Christ_ Harry looks so fucking _innocent_ and it makes Louis want to scream. He grabs Harry's hand and entwines their fingers together, setting them down by Harry's head and starts to push in. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, feels himself being filled and God does it feel good. There's a burn but it's pleasurable. Louis slides all the way in, till his hips cradle Harry's arse. He gives Harry a minute to adjust before he's pulling out to the tip and pushing back in again. Harry arches up from the mattress, cock pressed again his stomach. Louis pulls out and slams back in again, listens to the way Harry's gasping and moaning and keening. His legs come to lock around Louis's waist, pressing him in deeper.

He picks up the pace and stars thrusting harder and faster - he's thriving on the sound's Harry is making and he feels like he's about to come but Harry has to come first. He lowers his lips to Harry's ear. "Come baby - c'mon Harry. Wanna see your pretty little face as you come. Watch it screw up in pleasure. Come on Harry, come for me." Harry whimpers loudly, spilling between them, arching his back higher so that he's touching Louis's chest. Louis has to hold down Harry's hips as he drives into him faster, frantically chasing his own orgasm. He lets out a shuddering moan as he spills into Harry, Harry moaning at the sudden pool of warmth inside him. He stills and drops his chest onto Harry's, props his face on his hands and watches as Harry's eyelids flutter before opening and revealing those gorgeous jade eyes he fell in love with.

"What wa' tha' fo'?" Harry mumbles, smiling sleepily up at Louis. 

He shrugs. "'cos I love ya." Harry's eyes widen comically.

"You - love - what?"

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "I love you, you silly fool."

Harry grins widely. "I love you too!"

"I know, Harry. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote.


End file.
